1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an air bag arrangement in a vehicle, having a gas bag which can be inflated with gas as the result of the triggering of a sensor caused by a gas generator and which, during the inflating, can be advanced into an occupant compartment of the vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a triggering process for an air bag arrangement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Air bag arrangements in vehicles, for example, motor vehicles, will carry out their protective effect only if a person to be protected maintains a certain distance from the arrangement. Such a distance is normally ensured when the seat belt is worn. When the distance between the head and a triggering air bag or gas cushion is too short, for example, in the case of a person not wearing a seat belt who, during a full braking operation preceding the accident, is moved in the direction of the air bag arrangement, the force of the inflating air bag may cause serious injury to the person to be secured which may be as severe as a breaking of the neck.